


Jealousy is an ugly disease

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Empire tv show
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Sickfic, lookie fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cookie comes down with the flu Lucious takes care of her despite of Anika's jealousy and protests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cookie rarely got sick.She has not been sick in almost 11 months.Cookie last got sick in June,2014 breaking her previous record of 4 months.

"No...this can't be fucking happening." Cookie said to herself before feeling her forehead and cheeks.Her forehead was hot too touch but she got up anyway.

Looking in the mirror she saw that her complexion was very pale.She knew that had to be at an very important Empire meeting. Even if she was sick

"Damn it.." Cookie said coughing and trying to get ready for the day.She put on a Black and blue dress with a blue scarf and black flats.After dressing she put her hair in a simple braid to sick to curl it or straighten it.

Brushing her teeth and putting on light lip stick she left her house.Halfway there she had pulled over due to becoming dizzy.She dug in her glove department and found a bottle of asprin.

She sighed in relief when she found exactly one left.She downed it with one swig of water before continuing to drive.The dizziness was still there but it had subsided slightly.

About 15 minutes later she arrived to the Empire building.Walking in to the building she was greatly annoyed when she was greeted by Anika Calhoun..

"Cookie...What are you doing here.." Anika said jealousy and rage flashing in her eyes."Well hello there Boo Boo Kitty"Cookie replied trying her absolute best to not sound sick.

"Cookie..Are you unwell..you sound awful...and you look awful too.." Anika said half pretending to be sympathetic . "Well Boo Boo Kitty you look awful every day" Cookie replied coughing at the end of her sentence and walking towards the room the meeting was held in 

 

Everybody else was already there when she walked in. "Your late.."Lucious said to her noticing she was sick but did not say anything about her taking the day off.

Anika then walked in making Cookie glare at her then back at Lucious."Lucious I don't give a fuck."Cookie said before sitting down.

 

Lucious and Anika exchanged glances of concern before starting to discuss what The Empire company should do to solve this crisis

"Excuse me.." Cookie blurted before leaving the room quickly ...Lucious got up from his seat and left the room to follow her.In result Andre,Rhonda, Hakeem,Becky,and Jamal began discussing what they think is going on with Cookie.

Anika soon got jealous and left the room.."She is probably jealous.."Andre blurted.."Andre!"Rhonda exclaimed in disbelief. "What?!It's true!" Andre replied.

Cookie had beaten Lucious to the bathroom and emptied her stomach's contents. "Cookie... you okay in there?"Lucious called out.

In response she moaned in pain.He opened the door and found her trowing up her guts. ."Oh Cookie.."Lucious murmured pulling her braid over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cookie...You're sick.." Lucious said stating the obvious. "Lucious I'm fine.." Cookie responded attempting to push him away.

Instead of moving he didn't budge and he pushed a stray piece for hair behind her back and putting his hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up.." Lucious mumbled removing his hand from her forehead and pulling her up with him when he got up.

She swayed heavily and put her head on the sink to try and stop the dizziness. Lucious noticed this and pulled Cookie to him.

"It's okay..I got you.." Lucious murmured to Cookie before placing his arm around her waist to steady her.

Lucious then heard Cookie choke back a sob.That was the last straw for him.."I'm taking you home Cookie"Lucious said grabbing her hand

"Lucious.." Cookie protested.."No you're going home that's final.."Lucious firmly said.

"Fine.." Cookie said too tired to agrue or really do anything for that matter....He wasn't going to pick her up and carry her to his car until her eyes closed and she fell back into his arms..

As Lucious held her he realized she was not a heavy as she seemed..He also realized that Anika would be furious if she saw him holding Cookie but he didn't care..


	3. Chapter 3

As lucious held cookie he knew he needed to let the rest of the group know he was going home with Cookie so he carried cookie out of the bathroom and ran into Malcolm.

"Mr.Lyon!What happened to Cookie?!" Malcolm exclaimed.

"She's sick...I found her I'm the bathroom throwing up...And then she passed out in my arms...I'm taking her home,so I need you to cover for me..." Lucious explained..

"Okay..I hope she gets better.." Malcolm said.

"Me too...Wait...Can you hold her for a few minutes..?" Lucious asked..

"Yeah of course.." Malcolm replied..

Malcolm took Cookie out of Lucious's arms and held her..Malcolm walked over to an empty sitting area and held cookie in his lap..

Meanwhile...*

Lucious walked into the room the rest of them where..Fortunately Anika was not in there.."Look..I need all of you to work extra hard today...No bullshit...work..I am going home..."Lucious said to Jamal,Rhonda,Hakeem,Becky,and Andre..

"Wait what why the hell are you leaving..." Andre snapped..

"Your mother is sick..I'm taking her home...." Lucious responded..

"Youre just now fucking tellin' us...?!" Hakeem half shouted..

"Look I found her throwing up...and then she passed out in my damn arms..." Lucious furiously replied..

"So...what about Anika..." Jamal asked....

"What about her..."? Lucious anserwed..

" Does she know that you're leaving...?"Rhonda questioned..

"No but...I need you to tell her that he took the day off" Lucious uttered to everyone..

Everybody nodded in agreement..

And with that Lucious left the room and began searching for Malcolm and Cookie..

Lucious found Malcolm holding Cookie in his lap in a chair...

"Thanks man.." Lucious said before Malcolm handed Lucious Cookie..

Lucious held her and he realized that she was not completely limp..That means that she was not completely conscious

"Cookie..." Lucious whispered..

Cookie coughed and her eyes opened..

"Lucious... w-what happened.." Cookie asked sleepily

"You passed out..I'm taking you home..You think you can walk..?" Lucious asked Cookie

Cookie nodded her head..

"Okay.." Lucious replied before slowly putting her down..

He put his arm around her waist to help her...

As the two walked Cookie leaned heavily against Lucious and sometimes she would stumble a little but he caught her before she hit the ground..

"woah..." cookie said..

"..you alright..?" Lucious asked..

"yeah I'm okay.." Cookie lied...

The truth was that everything hurt...And she felt woozy..but she didn't want to bother lucious

Unlocking the car door he helped cookie in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt..

He closed the passenger door and got in the driver's seat..

As soon as he started the engine he turned on the heat because he knew that warm arm helps you sleep..He was right as when the air hit cookie she was out like a light..

While driving home he glanced over at Cookie who was slumped against the window..He out one hand on her cheek and heat radiated off her cheek and to his hand..

Her fever had not gone done..

"Damn it.." Lucious mumbled to his self..

He knew that if he did not get her fever done soon then she would have to go to the hospital..

*back at the empire building.. "

"Umm where is lucious I need to talk to him.." Anika blurted when she walked into the room..

"He took the day off.." Andre replied

"Why...why would he do that...?" Anika asked..

"He didn't say why.." Rhonda responded..

"Ugh...he's probably with Cookie.." Anika said jealously lurking in her voice..

Anika left the building and began to drive over to Lucious's house..

'I swear to god if he is with her...UGH"Anika said..

Anika then turned around and went to Cookie's house to go look for her...


	4. Chapter 4

"Luscious.." Cookie half mumbled in her sleep 

Luscious glanced over at her and found her sleeping..and talking in her sleep.

He kissed her head softly "it's okay baby get your rest.."

Cookie opened her eyes feeling suddenly guilty "i dont want to bother you.."

Luscious scoffed "bother me..cookie wookie you will not bother me. I know when Anika had the flu she almost bothered me to death,she was so needy but you. Cooki-Loretha..you are probably the most stubborn person i know.." luscious smiled but saw Cookie's smile fade away 

"Anika??Does she know i am sick.."Cookie asked in a raspy voice..

Luscious pretended like he didn't hear her and focused more on the road.

Cookie gasped before coughing "She doesnt? Luscious you know..s-she gets..jealous.." her voice trailed off at the end

Luscious sighed "My cookie wookie..we will cross that bridge when we get to it.."

Cookie rolled her eyes "Never..call me that..a-again.."

Luscious's expression went from amused to shock and concern "You're stuttering..and shivering.."

Cookie looked at him with a look that said "You Don't Say?"

"T-That is what ha-happens when y-y-you get cold" Cookie retorted before snuggling up in her warm fur coat.

 

Anika had just arrived to Cookie's home and she saw her car was not there and she did not see her at work except this morning

"That bastard!Is cheating again??!" Anika angrily said before stomping to her car and getting into it..

She decided to check at Luscious's house

He was gonna explain and explain fully..

"If he has Cookie..All hell will break loose.." Anika meanly murmured loudly


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later Lucious had arrived at his mansion. he glanced over at cookie who was sleeping peaceful

He could never understand how she did it. She was sick but still so damn beautiful. Lucious got out of the car,closed the door and made his way over to the passenger seat.

Lucious unbuckled cookie making sure not to wake her from her deep sleep. he slid one hand under her knees and one hand under her back.

He carefully lifted her out of the car,Her head rested against his shoulder. Lucious managed to close the car door and unlock the door to his mansion. 

Getting her up the stairs was a little bit of a challenge as she was almost a complete dead weight.

Lucious put cookie on top of the covers and took off her heels,and managed to unzip her dress.

Lucious fought to keep his thoughts of lust at the back off his mind as her undressed her.

Lucious went into his spacious closet and got a plain white oversize t-shirt

He sighed in relief when he had successfully pulled the shirt over cookies head.

He then got a throw blanket from the closet and covered cookie. He then put his hand on her cheek. It seemed as if her fever rose.

Just as he got done putting her to bed the doorbell rung.


End file.
